Broken Blood
by LilMissAngelinaAmbrose
Summary: Dean just got back together with his sister. But there's someone that wants her back. Over Dean's dead body.
1. Chapter 1

Dean is leaning on the wall in the hallway outside of the women's locker room.

"You look like a creep Dean"

"Well if someone would hurry up Renee, I wouldn't have to stand here"

"Dean, you can wait for her down the hall, besides I can go in there and get her"

"She's 25 years old, you shouldn't have to get her" Dean sighed.

Renee grabbed Dean by the arm and led him away from the door. "And you shouldn't have to stand at the door like an over protective father waiting for their daughter to get home from a date"

Dean walked with Renee with no fighting. Renee looked at Dean's face and he seemed defeated. She turned Dean to her and took his face in her hands. "Babe, I know you worry about her, but nothing is going to happen in the time she's making friends to the moment she walks out of the door.

"I know"

Just as that said a young lady with dark brown hair, a short sleeve Pikachu t-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. She bounced down the hall to where Dean and Renee were standing.

"Hey Big Bro, NeeNee…is something wrong?" She asked concerned. Dean turned and smiled.

"Nothing at all Angel, not let's go I'm starving!" Renee giggled. "Now there's a shocker"

"Watch it little lady!" Dean shouted.

"Oh no! His stomach is going to eat us!" Angel mocked laughing at Dean's expense.

"Ha ha, hysterical" Dean seemed to be pouting. Renee and Angel looked at each other, they know a way to make him smile.

"LUNATIC SANDWICH!" Renee and Angel hugged Dean from either side giggling. A few second later he couldn't help but smile. The way these two make him feel, he wouldn't give it up. As they were walking they bumped in to no other than Roman Reigns.

"Dude, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." Roman bent down to get to Angel's eye level being as she was very short. "And who might this be?" For some reason Angel became very shy. She's heard stories about Roman but never really thought they would ever meet. She hid behind Renee.

"Did I say something wrong?" Roman looked at Renee worried.

Dean chuckled. "No, she has these shy moments sometimes. Roman, this is my baby sister Angel" Dean pulled her from behind Renee. "Angel, Roman."

"It's very nice to meet you, Angel" Roman stuck out his hand for a hand shake. It took a minute, but Angel eventually took it. "There we go, I'm a gentle Samoan I swear" Roman chuckled. Roman and Dean talked for a while, while Angel was goofing around with the superstars that passed by.

Renee had gone to the bathroom and Dean decided to do the same. This left Angel and Roman alone for a minute. Angel was sitting on a big trunk that held equipment when she tugged on Roman's sweater sleeve. "Hey Roman?"

Roman turned and looked at her. "What's up" Angel looked down and started kicking her feet, she wasn't really sure how to ask this question. "I was wondering, you wouldn't leave my brother, right?" Roman looked at her confused, but then thought about what happened with The Shield, and then thought about what her life was like with Dean. Not that it was horrible, but it definitely could have been better.

"Not even if he begged. He's one of my best friends. He is my brother, blood or not. And you know what that means?" Angel looked up to him and shook her head, to which Roman laughed. "That means you're blood to me as well. I may not know that much about you yet little lady, but I do know Dean loves you very much."

They spoke for a while longer, even to a point where Roman gave Angel a piggyback ride. They hadn't realized that Dean had come back. He laughed. "Well, looks like someone warmed up to you huh Rome?"

Roman looked behind him and smiled at Angel, who tightened her grip around his neck. "Seems that way. We had a little talk, made a few promises. Plus, a piggyback ride never hurt anyone." Angel laughed. "Roman is like a big bear!" Dean looked at Angel then back at Roman. "I don't think they have bears on the island"

"Excuse me? Do you know where I live?" Roman eyed

"Yea, and I don't think they have bears there either"

"Hmph, you may be right. However! If the little lady says I'm a bear, then I'm a bear"

"You got it Big Dog" Dean chuckled. "Come on Angel, it's time to go eat"

"Kay" With that Roman let her down and she gave him a hug. "Thanks Roman"

"See you later baby girl."

They walked out of the arena and got into the rental. "So what did you and Roman talk about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing important" Dean couldn't help but look at her with an "I don't believe you" face.

"Babe, please watch where you're going"

"Ok, ok. So…whats everyone in the mood for?"

Renee and Angel both looked at each other. "BREAKFAST!" Dean laughed. "Damn, you guys have been spending too much time together. They went to an Ihop not far from the area. They were seated waiting for their food when who should walk in….Angel's father.


	2. Encounter

They were sitting in a booth, Dean and Renee with their back to the door and Angel on the opposite side. They hadn't seen him walk in but Angel did and her eyes went wide and she sunk down in the booth.

"Oh, what's wrong Miss Angel "Ambrose"? Do you not like fans approaching you with such love?" He had a sadistic looking smile on his face. "It's so nice to know a hometown hero" Renee had to hold Dean's arm because is he got up, the man would be on the floor bleeding to death. Dean had to reassure her that he wouldn't be going to jail tonight.

"I need you to get out of here now."

"What's wrong…son? You didn't miss your father?"

Dean's face was getting red from the rage he was holing in. "Are you kidding me? You have zero right to call me that and you have no reason to be here right now. We don't want you here or in our lives anymore."

"This is a restaurant baby boy, I don't have to leave if I don't want to" he smirked.

"That's perfectly fine" Dean turned toward the table, Renee and Angel's hand and they walked out. When they got to the car, Dean let the both of the girls in fear he would hurt them. He was shaking out of anger and Angel out of fear. How dare he think he can just show up where they were and strike up a conversation like there was nothing wrong? By the time he calmed down he turned around and his heart broke. Renee was trying to console Angel who clung to her crying. He went over to them and wrapped his arms around them both.

They got back to the hotel most of the WWE employees were staying in. Dean had left Angel with Renee after she had fallen asleep and went to find Roman's room.

*knock knock knock*

"Who?"

"It's me Big Dog" Roman chuckled knowing only one person calls him that. Everyone else calls him Big Guy.

"What's up Dee?" He looked at him. "Dean, what's the matter?"

"I just need to blow off some steam and I promised Renee I wouldn't do anything stupid. I just need to vent and maybe explain a few things" he sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"Talk to me, I can be up all night"

"This is going to be a long talk, are you sure this is ok? I mean, it is pretty late"

"Talk or I'm gonna make you talk"

…He would do it too…

"Well, the three of us went out to eat and as we were waiting for our food, someone walked in the restaurant. My back was turned to the door so I couldn't see who it was. But the minute the person walked in Angel sank down in the booth" By this time Dean's head was in his hands.

"Who was it Dean?" Roman asked concerned.

"It was our father"

Roman's eyes went wide. "The same father that gave you up?" Dean shook his head.

"He gave me up and kept Angel"

"What the fuck? How does a parent give up one kid and keep the other?"

"He was one of the few father's that wanted a daughter and not a son"

It was just the beginning of the story and Roman was already mad.

"He tried to start a conversation with Angel and she was scared. I had to be held down before I did something that would have sent me to jail." Roman got up and sat down at Dean's side, rubbing his back for comfort. "I can't let him get close to her again. I was powerless for all those years." Roman didn't know what to say so he said what anyone else would have said.

"It'll be ok Dee" Dean shot up off the bed shaking with anger and then started pacing. "No Rome it's not. He beat her on a constant bases, he was always drunk and with other women around her. They would ask her to participate! How do you do that to a little girl!? We're finally together after 16 years! I'll be damned if he thinks he can come here and…and…"

At this point Dean was almost crying. "Whoa, Whoa, calm down" Roman knew his lunatic didn't like hugs, unless they were from the girls, but this time it was necessary. And he didn't protest. "No one is going to let him get near you guys" He finally got Dean to stop shaking and breathing normally. Roman held him by the shoulders. "You know I would do anything to help you. We have been through thick and thin. Hell you've even helped my family. He can try whatever he wants to. Just know he will get the hardest superman punch I have ever thrown. Believe that"

No matter what Dean swore Roman always knew what to say to make him feel better. "Thanks Ro, you know, Angel hasn't stopped talking about you. I'm glad she likes you" Roman chuckled. "Do you want to know what she and I talked about before you came back from the bathroom?" Dean shook his head. "Nah, it's cool. That between" He turned to walk out. Roman grabbed him by the wrist. "She promised me to look after you. Not in those exact words. But she did want to make sure that the whole thing with The Shield didn't happen between us. I told her not a chance. Not even if you begged and pleaded was I leaving you"

That was the best thing Dean's heard all day. To have a best friend like Roman, he couldn't ask for anything more. He said his goodnight and went back to his room. When he walked in, another smiled crept across his face. Angel and Renee were asleep in his bed. Normally he would make a big deal about not being able to sleep in his bed or with Renee, but this…this was ok. They looked so peaceful.

The next day they went to an arena for a house show. The three of them got there and greeted everyone. Dean was briefed on the match he was having tonight while Renee and Angel went to find the Diva's. They found Nikki Bella getting her makeup done.

"OOH look at you!" Renee cooed.

"You like?" Nikki asked blinking a few times for emphasis.

"Hi Nikki!"

"My Angel! How are you?"

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Can't complain. I have a tag match tonight with Becky. Excited as always"

"AWESOME!"

They decided to Nikki finished getting ready. They walked past a few superstars trying to find Dean. They passed by a team, and one team member was surprised to say the least. He stood there mouth and eyes, wide open. Then something made a loud clanking sound.

"Oh my lord!"

"He's dropped Francesca!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Francesca! NO!"

Xavier yelled getting down on the floor to pick up his beloved trombone.

"We don't have time for the dramatics! We have to go out there" Kofi said. The New Day was in the segment coming up next.

Angel was running around backstage with Paige, chasing each other. While rounding a corner, Angel bumped into someone and fell on her butt. The other person just looked down, towering over her. The person, was Seth Rollins. He looked down at Angel and his expression softened. She just stared up at him wide eyed and scared. Seth bent down and asked Angel if she was ok. She nodded and he helped her up. They stood there for a minute looking at each other until Paige came up and pulled Angel away.

"Oh, no thank you. We have to go!" When they got further enough away, Angel asked who that was.

"That my little crumpet, was Seth Rollins."

Angel's eyes went wide. She mentally slapped herself for not recognizing who that was. He got rid of the blond in his hair and it made him look way different. His smile somehow wondered its way back into her mind. He looked sincere when asking if she was alright. Probably because he had no idea who she was. Paige noticed the look on Angel's face.

"Oh no you don't"

"But I just wanna ask him something!"

"You go find him, and I'll go find your brother!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me"

After a minute of staring each other down, Paige took off running up and down the arena screaming Dean's name. Roman caught sight of the two and Paige decided he was good enough.

"Roman, help!" She hid behind him. Roman caught Paige in his arms as she was trying to get to her.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Nothing" Angel said trying to sound suspicious. Roman just narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like a whole lot of nothing to me"

"Well…"

"Paige! Don't you dare!"

"…She ran into Rollins!" Paige took the opportunity and ran off. Angel wanted to kill her. Instead she groaned and just hugged Roman who instinctively returned the hug.

"I didn't mean to! I turned the corner and he was there and…" By the time she got that out she started hyperventilating, she was afraid of what her brother might say or do.

"Calm down baby girl, breath"

"Please don't tell my brother"

Roman sighed. "You know I can't keep anything from Dean. He's my brother just as much as he is yours. Besides it's not like you went looking for him right?"

She shook her head.

"Ok then, let's go find him"

"Go find who?" Dean asked wrapping tape around his hands.

"You actually" Dean took in the sight before him.

"Oh, what did you do?" Dean put his hands on his hips.

"Don't be so judgy Dee" Roman said defensively.

"I was talking to you big dog"

Roman scoffed. "I am insulted"

Dean laughed. "Are you insinuating that my precious baby sister did anything wrong?"

Roman put Angel down, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face Dean. "Nothing too serious, or serious at all really. Angel just wanted you to know…" They waited for her to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Paige and Angel were fooling around. And while turning a corner, she bumped into Seth"

Dean's eyes went wide. Accident or not, he touched his sister. He turned around and started yelling. "Rollins! Where the hell are you!?"

Angel grabbed onto Dean's waist. "Dean! Please, it was an accident! Please don't start anything!" Dean stopped not wanting to upset his sister anymore. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you would react this way. Besides I didn't know who he was until Paige told me"

Dean calmed down. "I'm sorry, but people know how I feel about him" after a few more minutes of talking it was time for Dean's match. "Now to your seat missy, my match is next"

Angel wished her brother luck and walked to her seat. As she sat down ringside, she looked across the way and her heart sped up. The person looked like her father. He seems to be following them around the states. Where did he get all this travel money? Actually, scratch that. She didn't want to know.

There were two things that mattered right now; 1. That Dean didn't notice him and b that he stayed on the other side of the barrier. Angel pushed it out of her head when Dean's music played. Angel was paying no attention to the man. She was focused on making sure her brother say her cheering. Five minutes into the match, she took a glance to where he was supposed to be. He wasn't there. She started to panic. She turned her attention back to the match.

Until, her father came up and grabbed her by the arm. He started yelling at her, confusing the audience behind them. She pulled her arm away. This made him angry and he grabbed her again, but harder. She cried out and slapped him, causing him to stumble backwards. He lunges for her again but is stopped by a security team. As they are taking him out of the arena, Dean turns around to see what's going on. After figuring it out, he stuck his body through the second rope to call Ange's name. But in that moment his opponent came up behind him and rolled him up for the three count. This was going to be a problem because Dean was supposed to win the match. But that didn't matter to Dean right now. He got out of the ring and went over to his sister. The audience was looking on in confusion. They think this is part of a storyline. Walking through the crowd with Angel, Dean got tapped on a few times asking who this woman was. Is Dean cheating on Renee? Does Renee know? Another thing he had to explain.

As they walked backstage, they were greeted by Stephanie McMahon. "Dean, what the hell happened?"

"I can explain, but not out here" Stephanie eyed him suspiciously, but was intent on getting to the bottom of this. She had escorted them to her office. Once in the office she sat them down on the couch while she sat in the chair across from them.

"Ok Dean, explain" The three of them sat in her office for over an hour, while Dean told her about their father. From giving him up, to the abusive childhood Angel had. Plus what had happened at the diner. When he was done she had asked Angel to explain what happened during the match. After very careful consideration…

"Ok, I don't blame either of you for what happened tonight. But since the WWE Universe saw what happened, they are going to be looking for answers. However this is your decision. If you do agree to have her with you at all time, she would only be a manager. She is not allowed to touch or be touched by other superstars. Men or women."

Upon leaving Stephanie's office, Dean was asked to give her an answer by the end of the show. Walking down the hall to catering they were greeted by Renee and Roman. Renee ran to Angel and engulfed her in a hug, while Roman did the same to Dean. They sat down in a table far enough away from the other superstars. He explained the situation, wanting their opinions. They listened and carefully came to the same conclusion. Renee came up behind Dean and snaked her arms around his neck. "Maybe this isn't such a bad idea babe"

"What if she gets hurt?!" Renee kissed his cheek. "With you around, nothing will be able to touch her." Dean got up and started pacing, rubbing his head trying to get his thoughts together. "Dude the only reason that monster got to her tonight was because she was on the wrong side of the barricade."

Dean just stared at Roman. "Dude, is your hair braided?"

"Pfft Yea" Dean chuckled.

"OH! Ziggler braids his hair all the time, but when I do it I get laughed at."

Dean put his hands up defensively. "Ok, ok. You win this one." Roman laughed victoriously. "Besides, I have a daughter. When a little one wants to braid your hair you let it happen."

The more they talked the more they convinced Dean to let Angel be his manager. He went and told Stephanie. He promised to keep her on a tight leash, and she promised to up security. Whenever she went out there, she was to be a distraction for Dean's opponent. This would be the only storyline the WWE Universe would have to accept.

The next show was going to be opened by Dean and Angel. Once his music hit the crowd went wild. Once they were in the ring, Dean was handed a mic. "Now, I'm very aware that everyone here saw what happened last week." As Dean was talking Angel was swaying from side to side, finding it hard to keep still. She tuned Dean out not wanting to hear what happened for a third time. She was brought out of her thoughts when Dean out his arm around her shoulder. "This ladies and gentleman, is my baby sister, Angel Ambrose!" The crowd cheered, only because of Dean though. She was sure of it.

After a minute of cheering Bo Dallas' music started. Dean gave Angel his leather jacket and told her to get out of the ring. She put his jacket on and prepared to be the best distraction she could be. As she was getting out of the ring, Bo continued to shoo her away. She stuck her tongue out at him causing the WWE Universe to laugh. During the match, Dean got knocked off the top turnbuckle, making him fall on the floor. Bo decided this was a good time to gloat. As he was doing that, Angel ran to the side of the ring Bo was standing on, faced the audience and did the same pose. This got a big response from the attendees. Bo saw this, got angry and stalked to where Angel was. He was about to say something but Dean came up behind him.

"Here is your winner, Dean Ambrose!"

Dean rolled out of the ring and Angel ran to him. Bo slammed his fists on the mat and glared at the pair. Angel decided to have more fun and made a crying baby face at Bo. They walked backstage and Angel felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. It was the sense of belonging.

"That was awesome!"

Dean chuckled. "It went better than I thought it was going to go."

"Ye of little faith in me"

Dean grabbed and held onto her hand as they walked. "Can you blame me? You've never done anything like this before."

"True, but wrestling is just a big game of pretend. Except we get paid for it!"

They found Renee and Angel ran up to her. "Did you see me out there!?"

"I sure did my sweet little Angel"

"Stop treating her like a child"

Renee scoffed. "Look who's talking!"

They stood there for a minute deciding what to do after the show. Renee suggested room service that way they can just relax in the hotel, but Dean decided he wanted to stop at a gas station to get some snacks.

Quietly around the corner, someone was listening. Once the trio left that are, this person made a phone call. "Yea, they're going to stop at a gas station 4 miles north of the arena." A few moments of silence passed. "You got it"

Angel and Renee were waiting for Dean to come out of the men's locker room. Roman walked out with him and was about to say his goodbyes when Angel asked if he wanted to join them for room service dinner.

"Hey, how much do you think I'm looking to spend?" Dean asked.

"Are you implying I eat a lot?"

"Hey, you said it. I didn't"

"You should be the last one talking you walking garbage disposal!" Renee rolled her eyes. They have this same argument each time they go out to eat. She told Angel to get behind them and push. "Walk and talk boys. Walk and talk"

They arrived at the gas station and Dean told Angel and Renee to pick what they wanted. He and Roman were again arguing, but this time about who would pay for the snacks. After finally letting Roman pay, the mood changed drastically when someone walked.

"Young Lady, its well past your curfew! Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"Pfft, since when have you ever been worried about her?" Dean replied.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that little boy"

Dean was about to lunge at him when Roman stopped him. "Dean, no. Grab the bags and let's go." He pushed Renee and Angel so they were in front of him and Dean. The man made no move to follow them. He did not expect Roman to be with them.

When they got to the car, dean punched the side of it while Renee was trying to calm him down. "How!? How is that he found us again!?" The three just stood there. Renee was the first to break the silence. "Let's just buy food and go relax back at the hotel."

Roman agreed. Angel got an idea. "I know! Let's get Little Ceasers!"

Dean looked at Angel questioning her decision. "Um…why?"

"Because their breadsticks are everything!" Her brother just stared at her. "And there really cheap."

Dean cheered up. "Well, what are we waiting for!?"

The foursome got in the car and drove in the direction of their hotel.

Angel's father stood outside of the gas station and made a phone call.

"Yes sir?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was with them?"

"I'm sorry Sir. I don't follow"

"The Dog"

"OH!, i…uh…don't know Sir. He wasn't with them when I called earlier!"

"I'm not looking for excuses. I need to be sure that this brand split works to our advantage. I need the dog on one brand, and my daughter and the boy on the other."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night of then draft and everyone was nervous. Were teams going to be split up? Are friends going to be torn apart by brand association? The superstars were sitting in an area around a TV so they could watch the decisions be made.

"We are going to pick…SEETHH ROOLLIINNSS" Stephanie said way too enthusiastically.

"Our first pick" Shane said.

"Drumroll please!"… "Our first pick is the current and future WWE Champion Dean Ambrose! Daniel Bryan declared.

Angel got nervous because Daniel didn't say that she would be coming to Smackdown with her brother. After the few clips that played of Dean, both of them were displayed on the screen.

"Phew, I got nervous" Angel chuckled.

"Nah, I spoke to Shane earlier. He knows we can't be split up" Dean put an arm around her shoulder and she returned the hug.

They sat down and watched the rest of the draft until it was time for Dean's match against Seth. Angel hadn't seen him since she bumped into him. She's positive that he doesn't even know who she is.

Seth game out of the curtains and gave Stephanie a hug thanking her for the pick. After making his way to the ring it was Dean's turn.

"And being accompanied to the ring by Angel Ambrose, from Cincinnati, Ohio weighing in at 225 pounds. He is the WWE Champion Dean Ambrose!" the crowd went wild as they made their way down the ramp and to the ring.

As the match started Angel promised Dean that she wouldn't interfere the way she has been because he wants to prove to the company that he can defend his title without a problem. She understood that. But when she saw Seth going for Dean's jacket that was on the steel steps, she beat him to it. Angel put the jacket on and stuck her tongue out at him. Seth got upset and was about to say something to her when Dean hit him from behind. She mouthed the word "sorry" to her brother and he just nodded, signaling that it was ok.

After Rollins suplexed Dean off the top turnbuckle, Dean reversed it into the Dirty Deeds. He scored the pin fall and retained the title. "Here is your winner and still WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose!"

Angel ran in and hugged her brother before he could get up. He picked her up by the waist celebrating with the title in the other hand. Shane and Daniel both came running down the ramp to celebrate with their very first draft pick.

Once back stage they went their separate ways. Dean went into the locker room to get changed while Angel went to find catering to wait for him. She was texting with Naomi, not paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into a certain Lone Wolf.

"Oh god, Baron I'm so sorry. I…" Before she could finish her sentence Baron started saying something.

"It's ok darling, clearly I can take a hit from a pretty little diva like yourself"

Angel raised her eyes at the backhanded compliment. Although she couldn't really disagree with the little part. "I don't know if I would consider myself a diva by any means." She chuckled.

"Come on, I would consider you a diva. You work here right?"

"I guess you're right."

"Would you mind if I accompany you to catering?"

She didn't think anything of it, just two co-workers enjoying some time together. He was actually much nicer than she originally thought. He was so good at his character that she just assumed that was his personality. They sat in catering for what felt like forever, but they were actually having a good time. When Dean walked in he was shocked. Renee walked in a few minutes after him.

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

"SHH" Renee looked at him confused. "Why are we just standing here?"

"Look" Dean pointed to where Angel and Baron were sitting. They were still talking and laughing not noticing the two standing at the door.

"Ok, so she's talking to Baron. So what?"

"They look like their flirting with each other" Dean said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, quit overreacting, maybe this is a good thing" Renee said smiling at the two. "Let's go over to them and stop looking like creeps"

They went over to them and Renee was the first to speak. "Hey guys, what's up?" Baron was the one to look up at Dean and say "Ambrose, you didn't tell me your sister was this cute"

Dean's face twisted. "Don't get any funny ideas tattoo boy"

"Dean stop it!" Angel said.

"Don't worry, I have to get going anyway. Text you later my Angel" As Baron walked out Dean stared at Angel. She looked like a school girl in like, or lust, or…he didn't want to think about it. All he knew was from previous experiences, he wanted to either keep her away from Corbin, or just advise her against him.

"So, do I hear wedding bells?" Renee giggled.

"Ha ha, no one hears any bells. And if you do you need to see a doctor. Besides, we've had one conversation. Yea he was nice to talk to. But one conversation doesn't mean anything but a new friend."

Dean sighed in relief. He was very happy that she had a better head on her shoulders than he did.

Dean had the next few days off so he decided to take Angel home, to Vegas. Angel went to the bathroom before the car trip. Dean pulled Renee aside.

"Did your mom finish?"

"Yup! She sent me a picture" She showed him the picture and even his face lit up. Angel is going to love it. While they were on the road Renee gave her mom a spare key to their home in Las Vegas so that she can decorate the guest room into a room Dean's sister could feel at home. They told her what Angel was into and color choices. They have her mom enough time to make sure everything was done.

Once Angel came out they started their 4 hour drive to Nevada. Angel slept on and off while Renee drove. This gives Dean a chance to relax and Angel just didn't know how to drive yet. Which she of course wanted to change. The drive didn't take as long as they expected. As they opened the door they were greeted by Blue who was a little confused when seeing Angel walk in. She bent down to give Blue her hand. After a few seconds of sniffing her hand he jumped on Angel and started licking her face.

"Blue! Behave yourself!"

Angel giggled. "It's cool Renee, I love him. Look at his face!"

Dean helped Angel off the floor, took her by the hand, and led her upstairs. Renee wasn't far behind.

"I have a surprise for you. Well, I didn't totally do this by myself."

"But the IDEA was completely his!" Renee chimed in.

They led her to the guest room in the house. They opened the door and when Dean looked at Angel, she had nothing but stars in her eyes. The room was decorated with shells, sharks, whales. Anything and everything ocean themed. The bureau and closet handles were seashells. The walls were white but with accents around the room in an aquamarine color. For the moment, she was speechless. Angel took a few steps in and just looked around in awe.

"I had to ask Renee's mom for help because, well, I can't actually decorate a salad let alone a room. And I just wanted this to be perfect for you, I mean with the wa-" Dean was cut off by Angel. She ran to him, giving him the biggest hug she could.

"I love it so much! I mean, I finally have a room all for me!" she giggled and jumped on the bed engulfing herself in pillows. Renee smiled, pulling Dean out of Ange's room.

"Have fun unpacking!" She laughed and closed the door.

Angel didn't know where to start first. She folded her shirts for the drawers and hung her pants and dresses in the closet. Not that she had many of them. She would hate to have to go back on the road after being in the room. After a while she went downstairs to see what her brother and Renee were doing. She found them in the living room just watching TV. Well, Renee was watching it, Dean was sleeping.

"Aww, scheduled really wear him out"

"Yea, It does get crazy sometimes. And I'm impressed with the way he handles everything."

As Angel agreed Blue jumped on the couch next to her looking for attention. She was more than willing to give it him. They flipped through channels not finding anything interesting. They watched TV for another hour and decided it was time to start dinner. Renee moved Dean's head gently off her lap and asked Angel if she would like to help.

As they were getting everything ready, Angel accidently dropped a pan making a loud noise. She was scared that she had woken Dean up, but all she got in response was a louder snore.

"Damn, how did he not hear that?"

"Oh, please. He's like a freakin' rock when he sleeps."

While waiting for the chicken to finish frying, Angel was looking out into the backyard. She thought she saw something move in the bush. She brushed it off as some sort of animal. Setting the table she heard her phone go off. But since the food was done she decided she would get the message later. Renee woke up Dean and they had a wonderful dinner. Angel again was looking outside while somewhat listening to what her brother was saying. Then she saw the bush move again.

"I think there's something in the bush" She pointed with her fork.

"It's probably just an animal of some kind" Dean said, brushing it off.

Angel sighed. Her gut was telling her to continue saying something. As she took another piece of chicken, she glanced again at the backyard. Her eyes widened before the bullet broke the sliding glass door.

"Dean! Get down!"


End file.
